


No Matter What

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel and Buffy are back together again.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Matter What  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 238  
>  **Summary:** Angel and Buffy are back together again.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 13](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2465046.html) at  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/969895/969895_original.jpg)

Angel stood in the shadows and watched silently as she walked towards him with a welcoming smile on her face. He hadn’t seen her this happy in a very long time. And he knew the feeling. Even though it wasn’t possible he would have sworn every cell in his body thrummed with excitement at her nearness.

“Angel.” Buffy whispered his name as she stopped in front of him. He still had the power to make her feel all gooey inside.

A smile graced his face and her name fell from his lips. “Buffy.”

Although, both of them hated sneaking around to see each other they wanted to keep their relationship a secret until they were sure they could make it this time. 

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. “We are.”

A look of confusion appeared on her face. “What?”

With a look of quiet determination on his face, Angel slid his arms around her waist and pulled her tight into his embrace. “We’re going to make it this time.” They would have to because he wasn’t ever letting her go again. This time, no matter what happened they were forever.

“You think so?” Buffy’s voice was soft. As worried as she was Buffy knew that come hell or high water she wasn’t ever going to let him leave her again.

Angel smiled down at her as he nodded his head. “I know so.”


End file.
